Ten Tailed Wolf
by Happy-Bao-Zi
Summary: Jubi Okami, the ten tailed wolf demon and the youngest of all tailed demons. She accidentally killed her guardian, got kicked out of her village and is now a part of Team 7. Follows story line with my side stories. Read it or a bunny will die...
1. The Wolf the Man and the Kakashi

**OK! This is my first fan-fiction ever! YEAH! SPREAD THE NEWS! PARTY AT MY HOUSE! I AM OTAKU PLANET! Ok, here's the disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, any of the ideas from Naruto, or any other anime characters. I only own my OC. But if I did own Naruto, I would have killed off Sasgay a long time ago. Alright, let's begin with my OC and her past.**

* * *

><p><span>Character Info<span>

**Name**: Jubi Okami, normally called Okami

**Name Meaning**: Ten Tailed Wolf

**Age**: 1200 years old, looks twelve, in Prologue looks 8

**Species**: Tailed Demon, Ten Tailed Wolf

**Personality**: Happy, Hyper, Crazy, Scary at times, Playful, and Serious when needed, she loves annoying people and playing practical jokes, everyone thinks she is a little…off

**Looks When Human**: Long silver hair with wolf like ears, red eyes (eyes turn more demon like when using a lot of chalkra), skin is a bit tan, has a silver long wolf tail (appears only when using a lot of chalkra)

**Looks When Demon**: Silver Wolf with ten long silver tails, piercing red eyes, massive claws, is slightly smaller than the average wolf but grows bigger over time

**Clothing**: usually wears a long white scarf, sleeveless grey T-shirt, black shorts that reach her knees with a white belt, black fingerless gloves, black hat that hides her wolf and absorb a large portion of her chalkra to prevent any of her wolf features to appear (takes headband off during fights), black ninja shoes

**Past**: She is the youngest and smallest tailed demon and cannot fully control her demon powers since she is still immature. No one would take her in when she was young and was raised by a man called Kazuma. Kazuma is around his early thirties and has light purple hair and black eyes. He treats Okami as if she is his own daughter. One day, she lost control of her demon powers when the village boys started bullying her and killed Kazuma when he tried to stop her. She regained control and was chased out of the village with everyone calling her a heartless monster. She traveled along ever since with people ignoring her and calling her a monster. She is still happy because even though she killed Kazuma, he died with a smile telling her he has nothing to regret and was happy he had a chance to meet Okami. He also tells her, even though people may call her a monster, they are just insecure and scared and she should not hate them.

Prologue

A young girl with silver hair and a small black hat sat in the snow field. She was drawing in the snow with a stick, not minding the soft, white snowflakes dancing around her. A man, a wolf, and a house. Those pictures carved into the frozen ground. She was focused on the drawing, eager to show Kazuma later. She didn't even notice the three boys creeping up on her. One of them held a bat.

WHACK! The wood made contact with the little girl head. Blood trickled down her head and she bit her lip from crying. It would only make things worse. Instead, she turned around. There were three boys, all from the village. The one with the bat was one of the youngest troublemakers, his parents were the ones who despised the Okami the most. Beast, savage, monster. Those were some of the most common names thrown to her, but no matter what happened she smiled. But this time, it was different. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong you monster, did I hit you hard enough?" the boys laughed, unaware of the danger about to happen. Okami stood up. She had enough of all the constant abuse. The anger and sadness bottled inside had finally snapped.

"Don't call me that," she growled.

"What? You mean monster? No way because that's just what you are!" The boys were alarmed but stood their ground. They were stubborn, convinced that the little girl couldn't hurt them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M SICK OF ALL THIS! I'M SICK OF ALL OF YOU!" The air around them suddenly grew heavy. Black and purple chalkra poured out. Her usual gentle, ruby eyes turned to a dark, killer crimson. Her teeth grew sharp fangs, her nails grew out looking like claws, and her back hat had vanished, leaving her chalkra covered ears exposed. A long silver, bushy tail appeared behind her. Her evil chalkra covered her whole body. The three boys stood there frightened and unable to move. She took it as an opportunity.

Okami lunged for the boys, hands outstretched and her fangs gleaming in the cloudy winter day. It happened quickly. Blood splattered onto the snow and onto her face. Her eyes returned to their original ruby color, widened with shock, sorrow, and anger. She had attacked the only one who cared for her, the one who understood and protected her. The one who had shown her true happiness.

"Kazuma…" she whispered. His body falling slowly to the ground. The boys were gone, taken the opportunity to run crying to their parents. Kazuma landed with a small thud. Blood oozed down his sides. He was losing blood, fast. His breath grew uneven like he was struggling to breathe. Okami kneeled next to him, her small body shaking as she cried.

"Okami…don't cry," Kazuma smiled. He placed one of his hands on her head. "Don't cry. "

"But, you're hurt, you could die," Okami whimpered, "and it's all my fault."

"It's going to be alright, even if I am gone. Just promise you won't hate anyone who calls you a monster. They're just afraid, it's part of the human nature. Maybe one day, they'll understand who you really are." The last of the blood spilled out quickly and Kazuma's breathing slowed, soon disappearing into the cold winter air.

Okami sucked up her tears, taking Kazuma's words into her heart. He was gone, yes, but at the same time, he would be forever with the young wolf demon. She would miss him deeply but knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life moping. Kazuma would never be able to rest in peace if she did and her life wouldn't be over until a few more thousands of years. She had made up her mind.

That night, Okami buried Kazuma's body at his favourite spot, the old oak tree. Those two have spent many days enjoying the weather, playing games, or simply to enjoy the shade. The good times were over now, she was leaving and hopefully not coming back.

The villagers now hated her, more than before. Her house was burned down, the only items left were tucked into a small, patched up knapsack. A small water bottle, packets of rice balls, and a small locket with a picture in it. A picture that could kill her.

All that was seen was a silhouette against a sky of orange, pink, and purple. This was good-bye…forever.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Kazuma's death. Spring had come at last, but there were still some problems all the villages Okami visited kicked her out, all fearing her. She didn't mind though, she no longer cared what other people thought of her. As long as she was stil alive, she would respect Kazuma's last wishes. No matter what, she couldn't bring herself to hate the humans. When they kicked her out, she just smiled and walked off.<p>

She shifted around on the branch. The only shelter she could find tonight was in the forest nearby. She didn't know where she was and didn't bother. It was quite fun just walking around, going wherever life lead you. But, sleeping in trees was getting tiresome and it made her back hurt.

Morning came and rays of light woke Okami up. The morning air was crisp and fresh... except that scent. It smelled strange yet familiar. It smelled like an ordinary village, but also had mixes of other scents. One of them being blood…

Her sensitive, furry ears perked up. There were footsteps, four of them. She could hear them getting closer. There were four heavy footsteps, each step becoming louder and louder, closer and closer. She could hear voices now. Hiding in the tree branches, she made out two people. They were both adults.

"Kakashi! I won the bet, I beat the most criminals this mission! So when are you going to bow down and respect me!" A loud, boastful voice called out at a man with grayish colored hair. The person of the voice had a bowl shaped hair cut, wore a strange green jumpsuit, and had two ENORMOUS bushy eyebrows pasted on top of his eyes. He started jumping and laughing like an idiot, a big, bushy-browed idiot.

"Actually, I think I won," the grey haired man spoke. His voice sounded laid back, but at the same time on alert. Almost his entire face was covered and he only thing visible was his right eye. Okami remembered the bushy-browed man calling him Kakashi.

"What? No way! I beat seventy of them, that's more than the number you beat!" The busy-browed man jumped around, hands on his hand. "There's no way you could bet the POWER OF YOUTH!"

"Gai, you beat seventy of those rouge right?" Gai, aka busy-brow, nodded. "I admit you beat a lot of the, but ..I beat seventy-one." Kakashi smirked under his mask as Gai ran around screaming.

"NO! THE POWER OF YOUTH NEVER FAILS!" He turned to face the grey haired man once more. "Fine, I admit you own. But, let's settle this with our usual battle!" Interested in this battle, Okami began creeping closer and closer while still hanging onto the branch.

"READY!" Gai shouted. He and Kakashi brought their hands up, clenched in fists. "HERE WE GO!" Their hands swong down, bruising the air, moving so fast you could only see blurrs. Suddenly they stopped.

"NO! I LOST!" Gai screamed. "How can that be?"

"Sorry Gai, but rock beats scissors," Kakashi replied. His fist clenched while Gai had held out two fingers. Okami sweat-dropped. _'These people sure are funny. They seem nice too,' _thought Okami. She picked her backpack and prepared to leave. She heard rustling and soon felt a kunai knife pressed against her neck. Her wyes widened in fright.

"Where do you think you're going? Did you not think we couldn't sense you watching us?" Kakashi asked her angrily. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"That's none of your business mister," Okami hissed back. She could feel her demon powers begging to take over, but she kept herself together. Just barely.

"Let's see who you are… Huh? You're just a little girl!" Kakashi exclaimed, confused when he saw that so called "spy" was just a little girl who looked no more than eight. "Sorry about that. I hope I didn't scare you. But what's a little girl like you doing out here in the forest, shouldn't you be with you're parents?" There was a hint of concern in his voice as he released the kunai and stuffed it back down his pouch. Okami was glad for the first time, glad to find someone who didn't scream when they saw her.

"Sorry about that mister," Okami replied. Her wolf ears twitched in annoyance underneath her hat. Kakashi just smiled, unknown that the young girl was just about to kill him out of annoyance. With Kakashi this close, Okami was able to take a better look at the strange headband he was wearing. It was dark blue with a symbol carved on the metal part. She suddenly released who these people were.

"You're ninjas aren't you?" the little girl asked, sounding as innocent as possible. "Judging by that symbol, you're from the village hidden in the leaf."

"Oh, you're a pretty smart for a girl your age," Gai said, suddenly appearing. "But we have to take you to your home now. Where is it?" He ran around searching for some village that he hoped would magically appear in front of them.

"Oh. My village just kicked me out because they were scared of me," the young demon said. Kakashi and Gai turned slowly toward the seeming less harmless girl. She was standing there wondering why they were acting strange all of a sudden.

"Ok, stop joking. Seriously, where's your village," Gai chuckled uneasily. He was getting a little scared.

"I'm not joking. I got kicked out of my village as well as all the other villages I visited. They're all scared of me." Kakashi and Gai just stared.

SOMETIME LATER THEY ARRIVED AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE WITH OKAMI SINCE THEY COULDN'T LEAVE AN EIGHT YEAR OLD ALL ALONG IN THE FOREST…

"So you're name is Jubi Okami?"

"That's my name."

"And you're the ten tailed wolf demon?"

"That's what I am." The Hokage looked dumbfounded. He glared at Kakashi and Gai. _'What the hell were they thinking? Who in their right mind brings a TAILED BEAST INTO THEIR VILLAGE?,' _the old man thought. He sighed. The young girl right in front, she seemed so helpless when they first brought her here. Now with her black hat off, silver wolf ears twitched in annoyance and a long silvery tail swishing behind her. If they kept her here, she might kill them all since her powers were still immature, and that she was a demon. But, they would gain yet another powerful ally and they could train her to be loyal to them and she was still young. The Third finally looked at the demon and two shinobi. It was to late to say no.

"She can stay," he finally murmured out. The room was soon filled with idiotic laughter and stupid smiles. "But she has to attend the academy if she's to stay here. It'll make her stronger and help her control her demon powers a bit."

"Thanks old man!" Okami yelled as she jumped up and gave the Third a hug.

"We'll find you a place to stay and don't tell anyone you're the ten tailed wolf unless you have our permission," the Hokage said after prying Okami off. "See you at the Academy tomorrow." With that said Okami disappeared with Kakashi and Gai.

THE NEXT DAY, OKAMI INRODUCED HER TO THE CLASS. IRUKA SENSEI ONLY TOLD THEM HER NAME. SHE BECAME FAST FRIENDS WITH NARUTO, KIBA, CHOJI, SHIKAMARU, AND REALLY LIKED AKAMARU. WHEN SHE MET SASUKE, SHE CALLED HIM EMO WHICH PISSED HIM OFF. INO AND SAKURA, BEING THE WEIRDOS THEY WERE, STARTED PICKING ON OKAMI BUT SHE JUST LAUGHED AT THEIR FACES WHICH CAUSED THEM TO BE EXTREMLY CONFUSED AND NEVER BOTHERED HER AGAIN.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're wondering why I didn't write in detail about the next day, it was because I was lazy. Being the hobo I am, I decided to take a nap instead of writing. Now, read the next chapter! OR DIE! AND REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Truth Revealed, Naruto Passes

**OK, second story. There's a four year time skip so now there'll all twelve, except Okami. She's twelve hundred. I also noticed a mistake in my last chapter. I wrote village hidden in the rain instead of leaf. I apologize. Don't blame me, blame my editor Luka Song who was supposed to edit but slacked off. I do not own Naruto and I never will. Nor do I own the plot. Only my OC. Here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Now, I want you all to review the new techniques I taught. Can any one demonstrate…" Iruka sensei's voice seemed to fade away in Okami's mind. Her eyes closed, unable face any more boredom. Wherever Naruto went, she wished she had gone with him. It would be much more exciting then listening to Iruka's voice going on and on and on about some ninjustu which she had already mastered. She closed her eyes, hoping to catch up on some sleep.<p>

"And that completes our first lesson. Now Naruto I want you to…Naruto?" Okami's eyes opened at the sound of her best friend. She always felt he would be able to understand her better than the rest of the gang, like their was some demon connection. But then again, he was Naruto. "Class, has anyone seen Naruto?" Iruka was getting impatient. Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, study on your own for a while. I need to go somewhere." He suddenly disappeared leaving the class teacher free.

"Hey Okami, where do you think that bumbling idiot ran off to this time?" Kiba's hyper voice was heard through the classroom's chaos. Akamaru leaped onto her lap, barking and wagging his tail. Shikamaru and Choji joined the three.

"I say he's at the ramen stand again, you know how much he likes ramen," Choji said, munching on his tenth or eleventh bag of chip. His hands skillfully grabbing handfuls of chips and stuffed them into his mouth.

"I bet he's at the training hall, it's a nice place to sleep," Shikamaru's lazily said. His eyes were closed and head on the desk, using his arms as a pillow. We all laughed.

"Only you would do that Shikamaru. Besides, if he did go to the training hall we would be with him too," Okami answered while petting Akamaru's soft white fur. "My instincts tell me he's at Hokage's Monument with a bucket of paint." We laughed again.

"So he did do the graffiti plan after all, I didn't think he would actually do it when he told us yesterday," Kiba grinned. "That would be one hell of a prank. Imagine what the entire village would say."

"They would probably be hopping mad while the five of us laugh our heads off," Okami laughed. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"You five are the biggest idiots in the village and Naruto's the most idiotic." That voice belonged to none other than the king of emo's himself. Sasgay, I mean Sasuke. According to Okami, he was the biggest jackass she'd ever met, was way too weird, and she didn't give a damn that he was the last Uchiha. All the other girls were always Sasuke this and Sasuke that, well they could all rot in in hell for all she cared. The only girl who didn't like Sasuke was Hinata. Okami considered her as a close friend, a nice quiet girl who wasn't obbessed with Sasuke. Unlike two certain girls…

"You want to say that to my face Sasgay? If you insult my friends one more time, I'll intruduce my little friend Mr. Fist to your ugly mug!" Okami growled as Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and even Akamaru held her back from ripping Sasuke's guts out. Sasuke looked pissed off at being called Sasgay bur was pleased that Okami couldn't do anything in the position she was in now. At that exact moment, the door opened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

* * *

><p><span>Afterwards…<span>

Okami sighed and scrubbed harder. Naruto was beside her, mumbling about something and scrubbing equally as hard. Iruka sensei supervised from above. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day. Iruka sensei had walked in just in time to see Okami wrestling out of her friends' grip, swinging her arms around and trying desperately to whack Sasuke on the head. It wasn't fair, it was Sasuke's fault not her's. Then Naruto used his Sexy Jutsu at Iruka which got them into even bigger trouble. She scrubbed faster.

"Scrub faster guys, you're not going home until all this paint is washed up!" Iruka called from above.

"Whatever," Okami replied.

"So what, it's not like there's anyone at home waiting for us," Naruto retorted. It was true. Both of the students lived alone. Okami lived next door to Naruto. Both went back to scrubbing.

"Well I was thinking, if you finish early maybe I'll take you out for some ramen," Iruka said, trying to get us motivated.

"Now that's some serious motivation!" exclaimed Naruto. He started scrubbing even faster. Okami sweat dropped at the sight. Who knew ramen would have such a big impact on the blond haired idiot.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT NIGHT<p>

Okami didn't eat ramen with Iruka and Naruto. They would have seen her true form. Some foods did that to her, like ramen, carrots, steak, and popsicles. She was allowed to stay in the village, but she couldn't tell anyone what she really was without Kakashi's, Gai's, or the Third's permission. They were the only ones who knew. But she had bigger things to think about. The next academy graduation test was coming up and she wasn't doing so good on the transformation or the clone jutsu. Her transformations had wolf ears, paws, and a tail. Her clones were more like wolves than humans. All she could do was pray she wouldn't be tested on those jutsus. Her eyes closed and darkness consumed her, taking her to another dreamless night.

* * *

><p>TEST DAY! OMG!<p>

The students quieted down as Iruka walked in, holding a list. The tension grew thicker in the air as students waited for their sensei to talk.

"If you're name is called, head to the testing room. The test will be on the clone jutsu." Naruto groaned, but Okami kept her cool. She had developed a trick for this jutsu just in case. She had practiced so that her clone's wolf features were gone or weren't as noticeable.

"Jubi Okami." She perked up as her name was called. Nervously, she made her way to the testing room. As she slid the door open, a row of shining headbands blinded her. They were so shiny…

"All right, let's see what you've got," Iruka sensei said. Okami took her place at the front. She glanced at Iruka and Mizuki sensei. Taking a deep breath, her hands made the familiar hand sign.

"Clone jutsu!" A poof of smoke appeared and two exact replica's of Okami stood in the spot, this time they were human. The wolf ears that usually stuck out from the hat were gone, paws looked like gloves and the tail was hidden underneath clothing. Iruka and Mizuki didn't seem to notice anything unusual.

"Congratulations Okami, you passed," Iruka smiled as he passed a headband over to her.

"Thanks sensei!" she yelled, happy she had finally become a ninja. One step closer in learning to control her powers. _'I can't wait to show the others,' _Okami thought happily as she skipped down the hall. Little did she know that Mizuki was watching her with disgust.

AFTER EXAMS

"Oi! Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru! Over here!" Okami yelled from across the school yard. The shiny new headband was tied around her forhead like most ninjas. Her friends ran toward her, each with their own headband. Except Akamaru, he didn't need one.

"Hey Okami! You passed too?" Kiba asked with a cheeky smile. Akamaru barked, happy his partner had passed.

"Yep! Sure did," the wolf girl replied. She scanned the crowd, searching for a certain blond knucklehead. "Have any of you seen Naruto?"

"Nope, we didn't," Choji said, munching on chips as usual. Looking around again she spotted a flash of yellow at the swing.

"I'll be back later guys!" yelling as she ran off to the tree. Pushing and shoving people out of her way until she finally got to her destination, she stopped. The swing went back and forth, abandoned. _'Where's Naruto?'_

* * *

><p>The young girl sighed, walking back to her apartment. She celebrated her graduation with all her friends, except Naruto. <em>'Where is he?' <em>she thought. For the past few hours, she searched for Naruto but was unable to find the blond anywhere in the village. Shikamaru told her to search tomorrow and get a good night's sleep for today. But she was still worried. Suddenly, a flash of yellow appeared, crashing into Okami.

"That hurt," moaned familiar voice.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Okami asked. She got up and sat cross legged, an angry expression on her face as she turned to the blond idiot before her. "Where the hell did you go? Do you know how worried me and the guys were?"

"Sorry, I was talking with Mizuki sensei," Naruto explained, sitting upright again. "I didn't pass so he told me that there was another way to pass."

"What? You didn't pass?" exclaimed Okami. "How can you not pass? Me and the other guys did!"

"You passed? But you're clones looked more like wolves than humans?" Naruto was clearly confused. "Their horrible looking!" He got a big bump on his head for saying that. Whimpering, he clutched his head in pain.

"That's what you get for disrespecting my clones. Anyway, what's this other method of passing?" Okami was curious. No one had ever told her about it.

"Oh that. Mizuki sensei told me the other method of passing would to learn one jutsu from this scroll," Naruto said pointing to a large scroll that Okami somehow didn't notice. "Senseri told me to learn a jutsu and I was looking for you because he also wanted you to help me."

"Really?" Naruto nodded. "Then let's go learn us a jutsu!" Naruto grabbed Okami's arm and dragged her to the forest, the place where Mizuki sensei told him to go. They reached the forest and sat down at a spot where there was an abandoned house and tall trees. The sun was setting quickly.

"Okay," Naruto opened the scroll while Okami sat beside him, "the first one is Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Damn it! Not this again!" Naruto whined. Okami anime fell. It had taken her many sleepless nights to perfect the Clone Jutsu and now some scroll was telling her to do shadow clones! _'This'll take longer than I thought.'_

* * *

><p>WITH LORD HOKAGE<p>

"We have to find those two, fast!"

"If it's a prank then it's not funny! This is a serious crime!"

"He's right! That scroll contains secrets by the First Hokage, and those secrets belong to this village! We need that scroll back!"

"We can't let the scroll fall into the wrong hands or the Leaf Village is done for." They were in total chaos.

"All right people, calm down. Bring those two here at once!" Lord Hokage commanded. They all disappeared quickly, hoping to find the troublemakers quickly.

'_Naruto, Okami, where did you run off to,' _Iruka thought. He searched frantically for them.

'_Now that those two seem like a threat, I can kill them!' _Mizuki thought evilly. He was going to kill two demons and steal the scroll for himself. No one would ever find out.

* * *

><p>They were both tired, their breaths came as ragged breathing. Iruka had them now.<p>

"Looks like I caught you two," Iruka growled. Okami and Naruto turned around.

"You're fast sensei, me and Okami only had time to learn one jutsu," they smiled. _'They were practicing? Judging by their appearance, they must have tried really hard.'_ Iruka thought. _'They don't look like they're guilty at all!'_

"We learned a jutsu from the scroll and then you're gonna let Naruto pass right?" Okami asked happily.

"Where'd you guys get that idea from?" Iruka asked, confused.

"Mizuku sensei," they both answered.

"He told me to get Okami, where to find the scroll and this place and…" Naruto trialed off. Iruka looked panicked.

'_It was Mizuki?' _he thought. "Look out!" he cried, pushing his two students away. Kunai knives rained from the side, hitting Iruka. The two kids watched in fear. Mizuki stood on a tree branch. "So that's what you want Mizuki, I should have known" Iruka spat.

"Naruto, give me the scroll! Now!" Mizuki called out. Okami couldn't hear them anymore. She was frozen with shock. Why had Mizuki done this, why did he have Naruto take the scroll? What was he after? Her thoughts broke when she heard the most surprising thing in her life.

"Naruto, twelve years ago a decree was made," Mizuki said, Iruka was yelling for him to stop. "The decree was that nobody was to tell you that the Nine Tailed Fox is inside you!" Naruto's eyes widened. Okami stared at him. "The Nine Tailed Fox is inside you Naruto! It's taken over you! You're the Nine Tailed Fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!"

"Stop!" Iruka begged.

"They've been lying to you you're whole life! Wasn't it strange how the villagers treated you? They hated you just for being alive! Even Iruka hates you! No one would ever accept you!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Naruto cried, his chalkra was going berserk.

"Calm down Naruto," Okami ordered. She was furious. How dare he! How dare that Mizuki hurt Naruto like that! No one treats her friends that way when she's around.

"Okami! Get Naruto out of here!" Iruka called out. "He's no match for you two!"

"Too late! Die Naruto!" A giant shuriken was thrown at Naruto. Okami was too far away to help him and didn't react fast enough, but luckily Iruka did. It stuck his back, hitting the red swirly spot. He coughed up blood.

"Iruka sensei, why?" Naruto asked. Okami sighed in relief. He was safe...for now.

"Because I was like you, my parents were gone and everyone seemed to forget about me," Iruka said. "I did crazy things to get attention, and I paid for them. I know you feel lonely and hurt inside, I'm sorry. I could have been their for you."Those words brought back the distant memories of Okami. Memories about her old village, the villagers, and Kazuma.

"He's not telling you the truth Naruto! He just wants the scroll!" Mizuki's sick voice rang out. Okami felt like killing the manic right here and now. Naruto ran off.

"Naruto, wait!" Okami called. She started running after him.

"Demons do have to stay together, don't they?" Mizuki asked. She froze. How did he know? She hadn't told anyone. She thought he was bluffing. "You really think you can hide it forever? I know what you are!I overheard Lord Hokage speaking about it! The feared ten tailed wolf was living right here in our village!" Iruka's eyes widened in confusion, unable to comprehend what the crazy Mizuki was talking about. Okami clenched her fists together, trying not to lose control. She ran after Naruto.

* * *

><p>She had been running for a while. Movement was heard above. Her body was quickly hidden behind a tree, the night shadows camouflaging her more. Suddenly, Naruto and Iruka appeared. No, it wasn't Naruto, Iruka was there but so was Mizuki. 'Iruka' soon turned out to be Mizuki, and Iruka was transformed as Naruto. Where was that boy anyway? Scanning around, she saw Naruto nearby also hiding behind a tree, clutching onto the scroll. It was dangerous to move right now. She managed to catch Naruto's attention and signaled to him to stay put. As they waited, the two listened in on the two Chunin.<p>

"Why are you protecting that freak? Isn't he the one who killed your parents? And the wolf killed her own guardian!" Mizuki screamed at Iruka.

"I don't care about your opinion Mizuki, you're not going to get that scroll," Iruka replied calmly. Naruto clutched the scroll harder.

"You can't stop me Iruka, Naruto and I are very similar, and that little girl, she's much worse," Mizuki said. Okami couldn't bare to listen, their words hurt her inside. Naruto must have been feeling more pain than ever before. Soon Iruka's words broke through.

"Beasts are like that, but that isn't how my students are," Iruka said. Mizuki looked at him angrily, taking out another one of his giant shuriken. Iruka was is no condition to move, leaving him vulnerable to the attack.

"I've heard enough, I should finish you off once and for all!" The shuriken was about to be thrown when an orange blur tackled him to the ground, causing the shuriken to be thrown sideways. Naruto stood up, a death glare set on Mizuki.

"If you ever try to harm my sensei again, I'll kill you," he growled menacingly. Iruka looked surprised, but it soon dissolved to a look of relief.

"You kill me? I'd like to see you try!" Mizuki called out. Okami leaped out, standing in front of Iruka.

"COME ON NARUTO! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU CAN DO! KICK HIS BUTT!" she yelled. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF IRUKA!" Naruto nodded and his hands raised in front of him. He had practiced this jutsu really hard and now it was time to test it.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly a whole swarm of Narutos appeared. Mizuki looked around, scrambling in fear. He was outnumbered a thousand to one. They all called out at him, mocking and teasing him. Iruka looked impressed, Naruto had mastered an advanced jutsu in just a couple of hours. Okami smiled, their hard work was finally paying off.

"HERE I COME!" All that was heard was Mizuki's pitiful screams and the pounding Naruto had given him. Up above, night was fading to day.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I guess I got carried away," Naruto said, smirking. In front of him was a beat up looking Mizuki. "You okay over there sensei, Okami?" They nodded. Okami walked toward Naruto.<p>

"You did great foxy," she said patting him on the shoulder.

"Foxy? Just cause I've got the Ninetails inside me doesn't mean I am a demon!" Naruto yelled. "If you're gonna give me a nickname, make it something cool. Foxy sounds lame." He pouted childishly, knowing perfectly well Okami was just messing with him. Iruka smiled at his two students.

"Hey Naruto!" he called out, "I've got something to give you!" Naruto looked confused and didn't move so Okami gave him a reassuring look and pushed him toward Iruka. The wolf demon knew exactly what Iruka was going to do.

* * *

><p>BACK WITH THE HOKAGE<p>

"What do you mean no one can find him?"

"We've searched everywhere, but he's nowhere to be found!"

"Then we have to search harder!"

"It's all right everyone, everything's fine."

"Lord Hokage?"

"Naruto is no longer a threat and the scroll is safe." The old man smiled. It seemed everything had turned out all right.

"Hey sensei? Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, you can open them now," Iruka said, stepping back and Okami grinned. The rising sun was reflected off of the shiny headband Naruto was wearing. "Congradulations, you pass." Iruka's headband was missing and he held Naruto's green goggles in one hand. Naruto looked surprised.

"And I'm taking you out for ramen!"

"THANKS SO MUCH SENSEI!" Naruto screamed with joy as he hugged Iruka, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"GROUP HUG!" Okami yelled as she jumped over and hugged her best friend and her sensei. They all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. This isn't the best piece of writing ever written, but it was all I could think of. I just want to say one thing. Epicnova, you look epically funny. Goodbye people, I'm going to steal gloves from a hobo now. If you have a problem with that, talk with Luka Song, not me.<br>**


	3. Kakashi Appears Again

**I just want to say, sorry for not uploading sooner. I'm trying the best I can. Naruto is not owned by me and never will be until the world blows up and is eaten by a giant space monster with five eyes and huge tentacles. Oh and I skipped all the way to the day Team 7 were gonna Kakashi-sensei**

* * *

><p><span>Okami's POV:<span>

We were waiting and I was getting impatient. My team was the only one with four people due to the amount of people who passed. I don't know why I'm on the same team as Sasuke and Sakura. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH IRUKA-SENSEI? I DON'T FREAKING LIKE THEM! I mean, what would happen if they found out about me? Those two are the last people I want knowing my secret. But at least Naruto's here. Speaking of that blond idiot, he was setting up a chalk board eraser on the top of the door. I would have helped him out but I was to busy sulking about my team.

After a while we heard footsteps. The door slid open. The eraser dropped. A white cloud of chalk appeared.

WHAT THE HELL? HE FELL FOR IT!

"HAHAHAHAHA! He fell for it! Some jonin you turned out to be!" Naruto burst out laughing. Sakura hurriedly apologized for Naruto's 'inappropriate' behavior. I finally turned over to face the jonin.

"Kakashi? You're our team's jonin?" I yelled, surprised to see a familiar face so soon.

"Hi Okami! It's so nice to see to see you. So this is your team. Let's see, my first impression of you…," Kakashi started, "You're all a bunch of idiots." We were all...um...ya. Kakashi stood there smiling. Creep.

* * *

><p>ON THE ROOF…<p>

"All right, since we're a team now let's introduce ourselves to each other. So who wants to go first?" Kakashi said.

"Umm…sensei?" Sakura asked. "What should we say?"

"Talk about things you like, things you hate, your dream and hobbies. Thing like that," Kakashi explained.

"How about you tell us about yourself first sensei," Naruto suggested. "You can go first to show us how it's done."

"Alright. I'm Kakashi Hatake," he began. "Things I like and things I hate…well I don't feel like telling you. My dreams…I haven't really thought about them. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies." Well that was a lot of help. Oh well, I already knew a lot about sensei since he was one of the two jonin instructed to watch over me.

"Now that that's over, how about you guys give it a try. You there, on the right. You go first," Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant noodle in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei treats me to at the Ichiraku's Ramen shop. What I hate is waiting three minutes for the instant ramen cups and my hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them." Typical of Naruto. I always wonder how he became obsessed with ramen. And trying to become the Hokage.

"My dream is, to become the greatest Hokage ever! If I do, the villagers will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!" Sakura went next but all she could to was stammer out her name and that she hated me and Naruto. I'll never understand what fangirls are thinking. Soon Sasuke went next but the only interesting thing he said was that he needed to kill a certain man. Well I hope that certain man kills you first, that way there's one less Sasuke around and the world will finally be at peace without the many fangirls screaming after him.

"Alright Okami, it's your turn."

Uh-oh. Damn you Kakashi. He knew I hated this kind of stuff.

"Well, I'm Okami...I like a lot of stuff...I hate fangirls because I almost went deaf hearing them scream everyday. My hobby...don't really have one and as for my dream...I'm don't feel like saying."

"Okay, so we all learned something about our teammates. Tomorrow we'll have our first mission," Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission are gonna have?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It's a task that the five of us are going to do together, a survival exercise," Kakashi replied.

"Huh? Survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more training," Sakura complained. "We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got this far."

"This won't be like the previous training you went through back at the academy."

"Then what kind of training will it be?" I asked. Even though I had known Kakash for a while, he never told me anything about what would happen if I did graduate.

Kakashi started laughing at my question. What the hell was his damn problem? I only asked him a simple question? IS HE MAKING FUN OF ME?

"What the hell's so funny? I only asked a damn question?" I asked, angrily. He's making fun of me, I just knew it!

"Well, if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it," Kakashi said teasingly. I'm gonna maul him up good when this is over.

"Of the twenty-seven graduates who just got here, only nine will be recognized as real genin. The others will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In simpler terms, this is a make it or break it, pass fail test. The percent that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent." What the hell…?

"See, I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"That's crazy! We worked our asses off to get here and now we might lose it all because of some stupid training? If that's so, why's there even a graduation test anyway?" Naruto cried out. He was right. Why was their even this thing to begin with?

"The graduation test was only used to select the candidates for those who might become genin…or not."

"WHAT?" We all yelled, except Sasuke. He was probably too emo to do anything.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Meet me at the designated training spot at 5AM and bring your ninja gear."

This was it. It would determine if I was going to stay a ninja or not a ninja. No shit training is gonna send me back to the academy. It took me years to get here and I ain't prepared to lose this chance. I knew that the rest of us were thinking something similar.

"All right, meetings over," Kakashi said, getting ready to leave. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You're just going to throw it up if you do." He left. No food, no sleep, I swear there's something wrong with him. Becoming a ninja better be worth it.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY…<p>

I just ate a little bit of ramen. Okay, some ramen and a bit of steak but that's not the point. I'm a demon and demons don't throw up…right? Well I should be fine. The only problem now was what to do if we were asked to fight. Nobody except Gai and Kakashi have seen me fight. Every time, my purple demon chalkra would appear and every time, I never had total control of it. My hat was specially made to prevent anymore than a little bit of chalkra to leak out. It would be impossible for me to fight with my hat because the amount of chalkra it allowed only allowed me to perform low leveled jutsu. It was hard enough to hid it when Naruto and I were practicing the shadow clone jutsu, but in front of Sakura and Sasuke? No way. Okay it wasn't really hard because I didn't really try. All I did was give up after a few hours and watch Naruto. But Kakashi better had thought of something.

After a couple more minutes, I reached our designated training spot. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were just in view.

"Good morning."

"Hey…"

Everyone was sleepy. Except Mr. Emo over there. I flopped down on the ground. Even though it wasn't that far of a walk, I was exhausted from the lack of sleep. I'm also not much of a morning person.

We waited … and waited … and waited …and waited… and…you get the point. The clouds were gone, revealing the much too bright sun.

"Hi guys. Good morning."

"YOU'RE LATE!" We all screamed at him. Everyone but you-know-who.

"Sorry." Kakashi then went on about some made up explanation about why he was late. Like hell I was gonna believe that shit! "Anyway let's get started." He took out a clock and set it on a log.

"The alarm's set for noon." We all stared at the clock, wondering what kind of training we were going to put up with. Kakashi then took out two bells.

"Today, we're going to play a little game. You're going to try to take these bells away from me," Kakashi said. "Whoever can't get a bell will have to go without lunch. Then I'm going to tie you to there and eat lunch in front of you." He pointed to the logs where the clock sat. So that's why he said no to eat breakfast. That sneaky bastard. I'm definitely gonna maul him up good later.

"But wait, aren't there only two bells? There aren't enough for all of us," Sakura pointed out.

"She's right! There's only two bells and four of us!" Naruto shouted. Come to think of it, why aren't there four?

"This way, at least two of you will be tied up to the log. Those people will fail and be sent back to the academy." Kakashi held the bells higher, letting them clang together. "Well, either two or all of you will fail. You can use any weapon you want. If you want to get a bell, come at me with the will to kill me." I was gonna kill him alright. I'm gonna mess him up so bad that he'd be reduced to a big bloody mess. Hahahaha! I just hope I'll be able to control myself.

"But sensei, that's too dangerous!" Sakura said, terrified at the idea.

"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge a chalk eraser," Naruto teased.

"You know, those who don't have any skills tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." That got Naruto angry. "When I say start, we can begin."

His words sent Naruto charging at him with a kunai knife. There was a blur of movement and Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto, holding the weapon at his head.

"I didn't say start yet, don't be in such a hurry." Kakashi released his Naruto's arm. "But, you came at me with the will to destroy me. I think I'm starting to like you guys." There was a brief pause as everyone readied themselves.

"Get ready and…start!"

* * *

><p>Losers. While they were fighting Kakashi, I was going to take a little nap. I'll wait for them to tire Kakashi out and take the bells when I get the chance. But for now, I needed to recover some lost energy.<p>

I'm not sure how long I slept but what woke me was a high pitched scream. Sakura…I wonder what scared her. Maybe something happened to 'her precious Sasuke'. One of these days I swear I'm gonna die being trampled over all the millions of fangirls he has. I don't even see whats so great about him, the only thing special about him was the fact he kissed a guy. Poor Naruto. He's still scarred from that incident.

I hurried over to where I heard Sakura scream. Even if I didn't like her, she was still my teammate and if someone messed up the chances of passing would go down for me. I really didn't fail. Soon a familiar shade of pink came to view along with another high pitched scream and a thud after.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" I couldn't help but laugh. That was hilarious! Sakura screaming over nothing and then just dropping out cold! What an idiot!

"You shouldn't be laughing Okami, something bad might happen to you." Chills were sent down my spine. I turned slowly to see Kakashi a few feet away.

"Oh hey there sensei...didn't see you there...hehehe."

"Okami, why are you slowly inching away? I'm was sure that someone like you would have already have come after the bells." Shit, he saw through my escape plan. I was already low on fuel and I didn't feel like facing off against damn Kakashi today. But I guess I couldn't hide forever. Kakashi reached into his poach. I readied myself and launched at him, hoping to land a hit before he did anything tricky. But, I was too slow. He had took out the ultimate weapon against me. A red bouncy ball...MY red bouncy ball. The one used when I was training with Kakashi and Gai. Oh damn it, I knew shouldn't have let him keep it!

"Fetch." The ball when flying toward where the clearing was. I leaped after it. Damn Kakashi for knowing my weakness! I tried to stop myself but...that ball... so bouncy, must chase and rip apart!

* * *

><p>Our stomachs growled.<p>

"Stomachs growling, that's too bad." We were all back together. I was lucky and wasn't tied too one of those logs. Unfortunately, Naruto was. Turned out none of us got a bell which probably meant we'd all be sent back to the academy. I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THE STINKING ACADEMY! NOT WHEN I CAME THIS FAR! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER! The worst part of it was probably when Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke found me trying to rip apart the red bouncy ball Kakashi threw. That was humiliating...

"Well about this exercise," Kakashi began, "I decided not to send any of you back to the academy!" Naruto and Sakura were getting all excited, thinking they passed. What was this guy up to? He ain't gonna pass us, right? I mean all I really did was nap and chase a ball...ya...that's pretty pathetic...

"That means all four of us..." Naruto said excitedly.

"Yes. All four of you, are being dropped out of the program...permanently." The excitement quickly died off, killed by something called a Kakashi. Wait...did he say permanently? He said permanently didn't he?

"You can't drop us out of this program! Not permanently!" I yelled out. If I didn't have the power to defend the village, I'd get kicked out! "You can't do that Kakashi!You know the conditions I need to fulfill in order to stay in the village!" What the hell was wrong with this guy? Did he want me to leave? DAMN IT!

"She's got a point sensei! Why would you drop us out of the program permanently? We'll never become ninja if you do that! You said we needed to get a bell right! SO WHY WOULD YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT!" Naruto shouted.

"It's because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids. Like **brats**." Sasuke lunged out at Kakashi. IDIOT! In a blur Kakshi had Sasuke under his foot and had him in a position where he couldn't even lift a finger. "You think it's all about you."

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like a bug!" Sakura said, freaking out.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja." Kakashi was acting different than his usual self. "You think it's a game huh? Why do we put you on squads? Did you consider that question? You guys never even came close to what this exercise is about."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura looked confused. We all did. What was it Kakashi kept hinting?

"I mean why we put you in squads in the first place! Use your head! It's basic knowledge! Why do you think we do that?"

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" I yelled. "We're put in squads to work together! What does that have to do with an-" Suddenly the answer hit me. It hit me like that time Gai dropped a boulder on me. We were supposed to work together. I think everyone also realized the answer.

"We were supposed to work together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I mean. But it's too late know." Kakashi glared at us. "If all four of you came at me you might've got a bell. Well anyway, it's over." Oh damn it! He got us to work against each other by having only two bells!

"You had only two bells to get the four people to work against each other so if we worked together and got the bells, only two of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up!" Sakura stated. She wasn't the only one who figured out Kakashi's plan.

"Exactly, I had you working against each other on purpose. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourself!" That would explain everything. "A genin should have the natural tendency for teamwork, but you...it never even crossed your mind."

"Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone and didn't even lift a finger to help Naruto who was right in front of you!" Sakura looked down.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own, everything." Naruto closed his eyes in frustration.

"Okami! You abandoned your teammates and napped instead of even going for a bell." I laughed nervously, he made me sound pretty pathetic.

"And you, Sasuke. You thought that the others were so far beneath you, you considered them worthless. Arrogance." I guess we all failed real bad.

"Ninja missions are carried out in squads, of course you'll need each other's skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi knows this. When individuals put themselves in front of the squad, it can only lead to failure or **death**. For example," Kakashi pulled out a kunai knife and pointed it at Sasuke's neck, "Sakura kill Okami and Naruto or Sasuke dies!" I started freaking out. I DON'T WANNA DIE! At least not in the hands of Sakura.

"That's what happens on a mission." I sighed in relief. That was kinda scary. "The enemy takes a hostage and you're left with an impossible decision and someone ends up dead." He put away his weapon and got off of Sasuke.

"On every mission, you're life is on the line," Kakashi said, walking toward a stone with names carved on it. I've seen it before, the names were shinobies who were killed in action. "This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are on here." Wow...he must've had a hard time...

"Alright, I'm giving you one more chance. But it's going to be much harder and you'll have three hours to get a bell." He started walking away. "Eat lunch now to build up strength but Naruto and Okami don't get any. It's [unishment for trying to eat lunch by yourself and slacking off and not even trying. If anyone tries to give them any food, that person will immediately fail." I guess I deserved that, but why did he have to be so cruel?

"I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?"

I'M GOING CRAZY! Just hearing them eat makes my stomach growl. Even though I ate some breakfast, I was still hungry! Naruto was worse off then me, he didn't even eat breakfast! His stomach growled again.

"This is no big deal! I don't need to eat! I can go without food for days, for weeks! Believe it!This is no big deal!" His stomach growled once more. "No problem..."

"It's okay Naruto, I'm hungry too," I said, trying to comfort the poor little guy.

"Here," Sasuke held his lunch to Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke, Kakashi said-"

"It's okay Sakura. Let him do it," I interuppted. "Kakashi's gone and Naruto needs strength or else he'll slow us down from getting a bell."

Sakura got up and also held her lunch to Naruto. That sorta've surprised me.

"What about you?" I turned to see everyone staring at me.

"Oh, well I'm not that hungry. I had a bit of breakfast."

"Okay," Sakura said. It was funny to watch her feed Naruto. As soon as Naruto took the first bite, a shit lot of smoke appeared. Wind blew the smoke away and only to reveal a very scary looking Kakashi.

"YOU!" HOLY SHIT! "You broke the rules, I hope you're ready for the punishment." Kakashi performed some hand-signs and a bunch of storm clouds appeared, lightning and thunder clashed throughout the sky.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked. The ground shook and THIS WAS SO DAMN SCARY!

"B-but you said," Naruto stuttered.

"Yes?" Kakashi growled.

"But you said there were four of us," Naruto shouted, "and that's why Sakura..."

"We're all on this squad and we're all in this together," Sasuke said.

"Wow, never thought you were a team person Sasuke," I said. "But he's got a point, if one of us fails, we're all ready to take the hit together!"

"Ya! That's right!" Sakura yelled. "We gave us our lunch because the four of us are a team!"

"BELIEVE IT!"

"The four of you are a team? That's your excuse?" Kakashi walked forward, thunderclouds were still hanging around. "You pass." He smiled.

"Huh?" What was he getting at.

"You pass."

"What are you talking about sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You're the first team to ever pass my test," Kakashi said. "The other teams all did what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are considered scum but those who abandon their friends are even worse them scum."

"Y-you know, h-he's kinda cool," Naruto stuttered with tears in his eyes.

"YEAH! We passed!" I screamed out. I GET TO STAY IN THE VILLAGE!

"All three of you pass! Tomorrow, Team 7 starts its first mission!" Kakashi turned around. "Let's go home."

We all followed Kakashi, our new sensei of Team 7. We headed back to the village...but it felt like we were forgetting something. Something important...

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE LOGS<p>

"ISN'T ANYONE GONNA UNTIE ME?"

* * *

><p><strong>All right, that's chapter 3. Heh...I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm just kinda a lazy person I guess. <strong>

**INTERESTING FACT:**

**The English voice actress for Sakura also voices these people from Bleach; Karin, Nanao, Captain Unohana, and Lilynette Gingerback.**


	4. To the Waves: A New Mission

**CHAPTER FOUR! YEAH! Right...I have serousily run out of stuff to write here...Okay, I don't own anything except my OC. Every chapter's gonna be in Okami's POV.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well, we once again finished another lame mission. This time it was catching some fat lady's cat. Poor cat, I would run away too if I had an owner like that.<p>

"HAHAHAHA! That stupid cat deserves to be squashed!" Naruto burst out laughing. He was only laughing cause the cat scratched a couple of times. We watched as the Feudal Lord's wife cuddling her poor cat to death.

"Alright then, for the next mission of Team 7 there are several available tasks." The Hokage picked up some papers with lists of meaningless missions.

"NO!" Naruto shouted. "I wanna to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not all these little kid stuff! Come on old man!"

"Naruto's right!" I said. "Even an ordinary person can do these things! Why do we got to do it for em!"

"How dare you!" Iruka yelled back. "You're just a new genin with no experience! Like everyone else you'll start with simple missions and build up on your experience!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? BABYSITTING ISN'T A MISSION ITS JUST A STUPID-" Naruto was interrupted by a punch in the head from Kakashi.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi asked. After that the old man started saying something about the missions but sometime after he started talking, Naruto started telling us about some ramen he ate. Truthfully, it was much more interesting than listening to the old fart.

"SILENCE!" Naruto stopped talking.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized.

"Ugh, you always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to play pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" With that said, Naruto turned around pouting. Hehe...ninja mission. I don't know why but I found that hilarious.

"So be it. I'll assign you to a C level mission. You'll be bodyguards for a journey." YEAH! FINALLY! SOMETHING OTHER THAN CHASING CATS!

"Send in our visitor!" We all turned to the door behind us. It slowly opened. An old man came in.

"What the? A bunch of snotty nosed kids?" Who the hell was this guy and who was he calling snotty nosed kids? He was some old geezer with a bottle of beer in his hand!

"And you," he said. "the little one with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"HAHAHA! Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto laughed. We all started at him. Looks like he hasn't realized it yet.

"Naruto, you're the little with the idiotic look on his face," I whispered to him. He stepped forward to compare heights and soon realized that he was the little one. Soon he went crazy and swore to demolish the old dude. Kakashi had to hold him back. I don't think I want to guard this geezer's body.

"My name is Tazuna, I'm a master bridge builder and must return to my country. I have to build a bridge there that'll change our world. I expect you to get me there safely even if it means putting your own lives on the line." Well this'll be fun...

* * *

><p>AT THE GATE<p>

We were all packed up and ready to go on a real mission. It felt good to be out of the village in a long time. It reminded me of when Kakashi and Gai first brought me here. I turned around to see Naruto yelling at the old geezer about being Hokage one day.

"Hokage, you?" The old geezer took a sip of his beer. "Hokage are powerful and wise, you're puny and brainless." Well, he had a point there. Naruto may be good at...somethings, but thinking was not one of them. I stared off into the distance, the last time I was outside the village was when I was kicked out of my own. I hope I don't have to go back there again...those people were scary. And they called me a demon. They're more like a demon then me! Oh well...

Our group started off on our first real mission. Naruto was getting all hyper and excited...no surprise there. We had just gone deeper onto the trail when a strange scent caught my attention. Instead of the usual trees and forest smell, there was a hint of something else. Something that didn't quite belong. It was a humid smell, like that of a marsh but with a hint of metal and dry wood. Whatever...we're finally going on a real mission!

We kept walking for some time. I was behind everyone. It was nice being out of the village, even if it was to protect some old geezer. But, I think I heard more footsteps than just ours. Maybe we were being followed...or maybe it was my imagination. Screw that. We weren't being followed. Probably a squirrel or something.

Then we were attacked by some weirdo. Maybe it wasn't my imagination after all...Damn it.

They had attacked Kakashi first with a metal rope thingy with spikes. God, I wish I knew what it was called. Then they pulled. Kakashi was pulled apart, his very being ripped into shreds. I got ready to attack. Kakashi wasn't dead, no. It would take more than a surprise attack to do him in.

I lunged forward towards the ninja on the left. He was in midair and couldn't react fast enough as I kicked him straight in the face. The others were still in shock after seeing 'Kakashi' die. But when I saw the two reappear behind Naruto, I realized I had kicked a replica. I was too far to reach him in time, but luckily Sasuke was. But after the chain holding the two together was cut, one prepared to strike Naruto as the other headed towards Sakura and the old man. A blur brushed past me, stopping both enemies in the blink of an eye.

"Hi," said Kakashi.

"Hi? HI? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" I yelled. God! What a showoff! He just had to suddenly appear right when the old geezer's about to die! What kind of a sensei is he?

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't expect any of you to get hurt..." he continued talking but I wasn't listening anymore. I was busy thinking about those two ninja who attacked us. Who were they and why were they targeting us? Was it because of the old man? I beginning to think that old geezer isn't just any ordinary old geezer. He's hiding something...just what though? Turning back to where my teammates were, I could see the two who attacked us tied onto a tree.

Stepping closer towards them, I could see the symbol etched onto their forehead protectors. They were from the village hidden in the mist. I heard Kakashi saying the same thing to Naruto, Sakura, and Mr. Emo. I mean Sasugay. Apparently Kakashi had known about their presence ever since we passed by that puddle. He had left to attack them until the very end to discover their objective, aka the bridge builder, Tazuna.

Sakura suggested going back, there Tazuna could get the proper protection he needed and Naruto could get his hand healed. Kakashi agreed. I turned to see my friend's hand covered with deep, long scratch marks. No doubt it was poisoned, mist ninja were known to be ruthless and poisoning their weapons was an effective way to slow down their enemies. So later, they could be easily killed.

Judging by the look on Naruto's face, he wasn't gonna let a bit of poison get to him. A shower of blood spewed from his hand as he plunged a kunai into it, drawing out the poison. Man, that looked painful. He started going on about how he was weak even though he spent all his efforts training to reach this far. But now, he was going to stop depending on others and use his own strength and complete this mission. It was a really touching speech which brought tears to my eyes.

"That was really cool how you took out the poison and all, Naruto. Um..but if you lose anymore blood...you're going to die." Way to ruin the moment sensei...

"..." Naruto suddenly went pale and started shaking. Kakashi appeared behind him.

"It would be a really good idea to stop the bleeding now."

"AHHH! No! No! I'm too young to die!" Hehehe. Just when Naruto started to seem cool, he went back to being a idiot. I guess that'll never change.

But now, we're stuck with a mission way out of our league. What am I saying? I could probably survive, and Naruto too, but Sakura and Emo head might not. Sasuke may be from the Uchiha clan and does have some skills, but he's still vulnerable. And Sakura...well. She probably wouldn't even last a minute. Or maybe she could. You never know. Well, I'll worry about that when we get into a fight. But there's one thing bugging me...what would happen if I was forced to resort to my demon powers?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. This one's a bit shorter than the others. I got lazy and decided not to do anymore. BUT BE GLAD I UPDATED DAMN IT! SOME AUTHORS START STORIES AND GIVE UP! DON'T DO THAT! IT FREAKING ANNOYS ME! Anyway. I'll make up the shortness by making the next chapter the usual length. There just wasn't a lot of talking in this one. It was more of a chapter where you can read how Okami thinks. Whatever. Read and please review!<strong>

**INTERESTING FACT:**

**The Japanese voice actor for Sasuke also voices Uryu from Bleach. No surprise there. They both lost their clans and are the rivals of the main character. Only differences is that ones emo and the other one sews.**


	5. Danger Approches, Zabuza Appears!

**Okay! New chapter on! First of all I'd like to thank crazywolf1991 and Brave Little Lion for being the first two to comment! Okay, nothing else to say except Brave Little Lion, look at the bold words at the beginning of the last chapter! Why am I even writing to you? You commented on the first chapter not on the last one! You probably won't even read this! Whatever... I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The mist was really thick and I was afraid we might have gotten lost. The small boat rocked quietly as it was rowed expertly towards our destination. I sat by Kakashi and the old geezer, squishing my red bouncy ball. Good thing Kakashi still had it, it was getting really boring waiting around.<p>

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination's just ahead, the Land of Waves," the man spoke. He continued rowing, steadily guiding the small boat through the mist surrounding us. It was too damp and I couldn't smell much. As we headed deeper into the mist, we could see the faint outline of a bridge. Soon, we could see the whole thing.

"It's huge!" cried Naruto.

"Quiet! We can't make any noises, why do you think we're traveling like this?" the guide scolded. "Rowing and cutting off the engine, traveling through the dense fog, it's so they don't see us." They? Who is this 'they' you speak of? This mission is getting more and more suspicious, I wouldn't be surprised if we were attacked right after landing.

"Mr. Tazuna, I need to ask you something before we're dropped off," Kakashi spoke. He turned to face the bridge builder. "The men who were attacking us, they were after you. I need to know why. If you don't answer us, I'll end the mission as soon as we reach the pier."

We all turned to stare at the old timer, waiting for an answer. I clutched my ball. Who the hell was this old geezer? Who was he really? He sighed and began to speak.

"I have no choice but to tell you, no. I want you to know. It's as you said, this isn't the mission I originally requested." His tone changed. "The one after my life is a very short man, who casts a long and very deadly shadow. His name, Gato, one of the wealthiest men alive. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Gato? The one who runs Gato Transport?" Kakashi asked. "He's a business leader, everyone knows him!"

"It's true he's part of a famous company. But underneath the surface, with the same methods he uses to take over companies and nation, he sells drugs and contraband. He hires gangs and ninja." The old man paused, then continued.

"It was about a year ago when he first set sights on the Land of Waves. He came and used his wealth to control of our transport and shipping. No one dared to appose him, those who did just disappeared. A man who controls the sea here, controls everything. But he feared one thing, the bridge." He continued but I droned his voice out. I needed to think, which was rare for me.

If the bridge was complete, then... the Land of Waves would be connected to other places. That would mean...uh...oh! Gato's control would be broken! Then wait, those ninja who attacked us probably worked for Gato! And, and, since old man Tazuna is in charge of the bridge building, he stands in Gato's way and was ordered to be eliminated! I'M SO SMART! Wait...damn...that's just makes our mission a whole lot more dangerous.

"I don't understand," said Kakashi, "if you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja, knew he'd eliminate you, then why did you hide that fact?"

"It's because the Land of Waves is a small and poor country. Even the nobles have little money. It would be impossible to have an A or B ranked mission, we wouldn't be able to afford it. If you ended the mission the moment I reached land, I would be killed and the bridge left unfinished."

"But don't feel bad. Of course my sweet little grandson would cry, ' Grandad, I want my grandad!' And my daughter would condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves, denouncing and blaming for abandoning their father and living the rest of her life in sorrow. Oh well, it's not your fault, forget it."

This guy...he's just making us feel guilty enough so we would help him...and it's working. I wanna knock some sense into that guy but I also want to cry! Poor grandson! I could tell Sakura and Naruto were feeling the same, they felt bad that we about leaving the old man. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Thanks, I'm very grateful." He smirked. Damn him, making us feel bad when he's the guilty one.

It was clear and very unfoggy on the other side of the tunnel. There was water almost everywhere and all the houses looked old and worn down. The boat left and we continued on foot. The atmosphere was getting kinda tense. I wonder if we'll be okay. Now that we learned who the enemy was, we had to be extra careful...why did we get such a troublesome mission?

We started walking, making sure old man Tazuna would reach his house in one piece. Things began to get a bit noisier as Naruto jumped all over the place, trying to scare of enemies. But to me, it looked like he was making a fool out of himself. Suddenly he threw a kunai knife at the bushes. I could hear a small squeak of surprise. Maybe Naruto found the enemy after all! Or maybe not...

"I'm so sorry little rabbit! I didn't mean to scare you!" Naruto was trying to comfort the small rabbit while Sakura yelled at him. Poor rabbit. It almost lost it's head. Still, there was something strange about that rabbit. It didn't smell like the forest we were in. It had more of a...something else kind of smell. I'm not sure what though. It seemed I wasn't the only one who thought it was strange. Kakashi was looking around, tensing up like he expected someone or something to jump out.

Suddenly there was a glint in the distance. It was coming straight for Tazuna. I quickly pushed the old man down as the rest of my team ducked. OH MY GOD! I ALMOST LOST MY HEAD!

We turned to see a large sword cutting into a nearby tree. A man appeared standing on the hilt. I may be way off the mark here, but I think the sword belongs to him. The said man looked really really creepy. Well, maybe not that creepy but he reminded me of a mummy with those bandages around the lower half of his face. But what I really found creepy was the cow patterned arm and leg warmers. Seriously, what the hell was with those?

That cow patterned freak was probably someone dangerous judging by the expression on Kakashi's face.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin. Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi gave the other man a cold stare. Looks like this Zabuza guy really was dangerous. But apparently Naruto didn't think so as he stupidly charged, ready to attack. Kakashi stopped him.

"You guys stay back, he's on a whole other level than you. It'll be tough, unless I do this..." Kakashi had his hand above his headband, ready to lift it up. I already knew what was under after an accident that happened during my training with him and Gai. He had to use it before I went out of control. I always kind of hated whenever he used the Sharingan.

"I'm guessing you're Kakashi, the Sharingan user. Sorry but, hand over the old geezer." Zabuza stood, unfazed. Sasuke however, was looking surprised and bewildered. I don't blame him, the Sharingan was an ability that all the members of the Uchiha clan had. HAHAHAHA! Kakashi is awesome! Stupid Sasuke doesn't know anything! Well, it's actually Sakura and Naruto who don't know anything. They've never heard of the Sharingan before.

"Get into formation and protect Tazuna." Kakashi's voice broke my thoughts. "Whatever happens, don't enter this fight. That's the teamwork here." He lifted up his headband, exposing his left eye which was usually hidden. His left eye opened, revealing the Sharingan.

"Fight me first, Zabuza," Kakashi said.

"I'm honored that I get to witness the famous Sharingan so soon," said Zabuza. I don't really think he really felt honored...

"Sharingan! Sharingan! You guys have been talking about it but what is it?" Naruto yelled. Oops...looks like we forgot to clue them in on the Sharingan. They should really teach this at the academy. They train us to become ninja but they didn't mention anything about special abilities one may have.

"Sharingan...is an ability that only some have, " Sasuke began. Naruto and Sakura listened intently to what he was saying. I kinda tooned him out. I already got the lecture from Kakashi and I didn't need it from an arrogant little brat who thought he was better than everyone else.

"...the Sharingan also allows you to copy you're opponent's technique after seeing it once!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Zabuza spoke. "When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassination, your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. The man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Ninja!"

As he spoke, mist started to gather and thicken. I hope it wouldn't get as dense as the mist we encountered on the boat. It was awful not being able to see, but I still had my sense of smell. Though the dampness in the air may have dulled it a bit.

"Enough talking. It's time for the old man to die. I'll defeat you first Kakashi," We all got into position, ready to defend the old geezer.

Zabuza jumped, landing on top of the water in the lake nearby. The waters began to form into waves circling around his feet.

"Mist concealment." Zabuza disappeared. The mist thickened, leaving us blind.

"We have to be careful. This man was once part of the AMBU of the Hidden Mist. He's known for his silent killing techinque. He'll kill you in a second and in silence. You'll be dead before you know it. I can't use the full power of my Sharingan so don't let your guards down." He turned to face us. "If you fail, you'll die."

Way to make us feel better! Just when I though things couldn't get worse, Kakashi goes and adds the whole "If you fail, you die" thing on us! Maybe I should ask to be moved to another team when we get back. Correction. _If_ we get back.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it. Sorry it isn't much. I wasn't very inspired this time and it was a bit hard to write. I was also busy with some school work. I'm gonna try to update every two or three weeks. Right, I gotta go do homework now and by that I mean watching One Piece.<strong>

**INTRESTING FACT:**

**The English voice actor for Iruka also voices Kon from Bleach, Mr. Riddles and Victoream from Zatch Bell, and Marcus Damon from Digimon Data Squad.**


	6. Training and Memories

**Alright, next chapter is up. I really don't want to start the fan-fiction write now so I'll blabber on and on about something useless. There are many people out their who are sick minded. For instance, I know a girl who goes around, mentally scarring people! Seriously! I couldn't look at an eraser for a whole month after she talked to me! Well, that story wasted some space. Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura wouldn't be a freaking fangirl and actually do something useful for a change. **

* * *

><p>There wasn't much I could do in my position. Kakashi was trapped by Zabuza's water sphere thing. I couldn't fight Zabuza in this state. If I used my powers, Sakura, Sasuka, and Naruto might find out and I'll be kicked out of the village! Damn it! Kakashi was yelling for us to leave but I didn't want to abandon him there. I looked around, the others looked to be thinking the same. I felt my anger rise as one of Zabazu kicked Naruto down.<p>

I was about to lunge at the bastard but Naruto ran towards the him. He was kicked back again but he had a smile on his face. He went back to get his headband that was knocked off the first time Zabuza kicked him.

"Hey, eyebrow-less freak," he said. He was coughing up blood but still sounded confident. "Put this in your handbook. The man who will become Hokage one day, Leaf Ninja. Uzumaki Naruto!"

"YEAH! That's right!" I shouted agreeing with Naruto. "You don't have eyebrows!"

Right after I said that, I got a couple of strange looks from my teammates. Even Kakashi seemed to be shaking his head. Was it something I said?

"Right...anyways. Sasuke I have a plan!" Naruto yelled to the emo. "Now, let's get wild."

I have to admit, Naruto's plan surprised me. I didn't expect Naruto to be the shuriken Zabuza dodged. Naruto managed to force the man to let go of the water sphere thing, freeing Kakashi. From there, our sensei would battle it out with Zabuza. To be honest, I felt disappointed I didn't get to do anything. I was as useless as Sakura.

Right now, I was watching Kakashi mimicking every one of Zabuza's moves. The sharingan was pretty amazing, but using it would tire Kakashi out. I braced myself as a giant wave flooded across the area. Zabuza was finished. Just when Kakashi was about to end the entire thing, Zabuza dropped dead.

"He's dead." Turning to my left, I saw a figure standing on some branches. It was a boy that looked no more than our age, well not my age but Naruto's, and he had a strange white mask on. Kakashi was kneeling beside Zabuza checking for a pulse. I guessed there wasn't a pulse anymore.

"Thank you very much. I've been searching for an opportunity to kill this man for a long time," the boy said, bowing.

"You're a Hidden-Mist hunter nin," Kakashi stated. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, I just starred at Zabuza's corpse. Was that guy really dead? It was kinda hard to believe that a kid like that could take out someone strong as Zabuza, but that was how our world was. The boy soon disappeared, taking the body with him.

"All right, let's get Tazuna back home." As Kakashi walked off, he fell. I guess that's what happened when you used the Sharingan too much.

* * *

><p>I was sitting outside the old man's house. Kakashi sensei was resting inside one of the rooms and I didn't want to wait for him to wake up. I didn't want to be stuck doing nothing but waiting for the guy, so I was out here skipping stones out on the water.<p>

Stupid Zabuza, he has no eyebrows and he atacked us. The old man didn't tell us anything until it was too late. We could've died. Being a ninja was harder than I thought. So many challenges...

Standing up, I decided to head back inside. Kakashi was probably inside and I was getting hungry.

* * *

><p>"All right, we're going to be doing some tough training to control your chalkra." Kakashi walked up the tree and stood upside down on the tree branch, despite the fact he was in crutches. "Use these kunai to mark how high you climb the tree then try to surpass that point. You'll need some momentum before you climb so it would be easier for you guys to run."<p>

"Um...hey Kakashi, you didn't give me a kunai," I said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, you're gonna do some separate training." He climbed back down. "Go pick another spot to practice and I'll be with you just as soon as I'm finished with these guys."

I walked away feeling kinda've disappointed. I wasn't going to be training with the rest of my team. I wonder what kind of training Kakashi was going to give me. I stopped when I felt it was far enough, then I waited. It wasn't long before Kakashi came along.

"All right Okami. Let's work at controlling your demon powers just like the good old days," he said. "Get ready now." He pulled out a scroll and summoned up his dogs. I pulled off my hat, letting my wolf ears and tail out of confinement. My purple chalkra leaked out, but I managed to control it all. I leaped toward the dog pack as they jumped out from the smoke, jaws wide open. Yep...just like the good old days.

* * *

><p>Training was hard and tiring and I was covered in multiple bandages. Dinner was awesome. Well, expect for the fact Naruto and Sasuke kept throwing up the food they ate and asked for more. I didn't bother telling them to stop being idiots and wasting food but I was too busy eating myself. Tazuna's daughter was nice but his grandson kept avoiding us. He didn't talk a lot.<p>

"Hey Okami, how'd you get those bruises?" Sakura asked. I glanced at Kakashi and he nodded. It was okay to tell her.

"It's from the training Kakashi made me do."

"Then why didn't you have to do the tree climbing training?" Naruto asked. He was curious to know. Kakashi interrupted me before I could answer.

"I've trained Okami during her time in the academy. Her training may sometimes be separate from yours due to some...circumstances," he said. Well, that was better than the explanation I thought of. I continued eating.

"Hey, why is there a torn picture on the wall? It seemed like something was torn out of it on purpose," Sakura asked, pointing to the picture. The room suddenly became quiet.

"That's my daughter's husband," Tazuna said. "And the man called the hero of the city."

"Hey Inari where are you going? Inari!" Tazuna's daughter called out to her son. I guess the little guy needed some alone time.

* * *

><p>I rolled over in my futon. The old man had told us the entire story about Kaiza, Inari's father. He was a brave man who saved the town by risking his life. He stood up against Gatu but in the end he was killed, right in front of his son. That man gave up his life to protect this place but now it was under Gatus's control. Naruto had walked away after dinner, proclaiming that he was going to prove to Inari that heroes did exist.<p>

Sighing, I pulled up my blanket. Naruto kinda've reminded me of Kazuma. I closed my eyes, hands clutching a small locket around my neck. Darkness soon lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Seven days have passed. Seven days of rigorous training with those ninja dogs Kakashi summons up. My movements were quicker but the point of the exercise was to make sure I could control my chalkra under pressure and not go crazy. It was working so far.<p>

"Looks like you guys were working hard," I commented as Naruto and Sasuke came in. They were covered in sweat, bruises, and leaves.

"Same to you," Naruto replied. I smiled.

"Well, starting tomorrow you three will assist Sakura in protecting Tazuna," said Kakashi. We all had come back from a hard day of working and dinner was just about to be served.

"Why do you guys bother trying so hard?" We all turned to see Inari. He had tears in his eyes. "No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatu's men! What glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you," Naruto said. Inari kept yelling.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country and yet you're being so nosy! I'm different than you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!"

I watched them both, Naruto and Inari, both yelling at each other. They've both faced a harsh reality in the past so I know how that can change a person. Inari is still small so Naruto was being too harsh on the him. Still...Inari's thinking way to negatively.

"Just keep crying forever you idiot! You little sissy!" Naruto left. I sighed.

'He's still just a kid Naruto,' I thought.

When Kazuma was killed, I holed myself up in a cave for many months. I refused to go outside fearing I might hurt another innocent person. Kazuma was dead and it was my fault. I couldn't control my demon powers. From the moment I met Kazuma, I decided I wanted to live like a human instead of a demon. But I lost control and killed the one person who actually cared for me at the time. If it wasn't for that person, I might still be in that little cave and I would have never met Kakashi or any of the people at the Konoha.

I quickly finished the rest of my food and headed of for some shut eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Right. Okay. I had to change the ending of this chapter because the original ending really sucked okay. I felt so awful that I wrote that terrible shit that I just had to change it. Next time, I'm going to edit my stories before I upload them.<strong>

**INTRESTING FACT:**

**The Japanese voice actor for Naruto also voices Akamaru, Lambo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Gomamon and Takuya in Digimon, and Gon Freaks in Hunter x Hunter.**


	7. Team 7 vs Team Zabuza

**Hey! Me back! You miss me? Bet you all did! Or maybe you're all really annoyed that I came back but I don't really care. Sorry for the late update. I'm a lazy and uninspired person most of the time and I watch over 100 animes now so I'm really busy. Anyhow, I don't own Naruto. Just Okami. **

* * *

><p><em>I was running about, chasing balls shaped like squirrels. I felt so free with the wind in my fur and the earth beneath my paws! Now all I needed was some steak and everything would be perfect. <em>

"_Wait up for me Mr. Steak Man!" I called out, after hearing the bells of the Meat Truck. I leaped gracefully across the grassy field, squishing poor defenseless flowers along the way._

"_STEAK!" I leaped towards the truck. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"_

_**Thump!**_

I opened my eyes, startled by the sudden noise. I looked around and noticed that it was already a bit past noon. Crap! Why didn't anybody wake me up! I hurriedly jumped out of bed, rushing to get ready while wondering about my dream. It was awesome but...what's a truck? I paused for a moment, pondering at that. Oh well.

I rushed outside only to trip on the door frame.

"Owww," I groaned.

"Okami?" I looked up.

"Morning Naruto," I greeted. "I guess they left you behind as well."

I got up slowly, careful not to trip on anything else. I noticed that Inari was there as well as his mother, but she was unconscious. I looked over at the side of the house and saw two strange looking people tied up together.

"Hey, who are those dudes?" I asked.

"Um...well their some of Gato's men. They were trying to kidnap Inari's mom and I came to the rescue!" Naruto pumped his fists into the air. "And Inari's actually pretty brave for a crybaby."

"Hey, I'm not a crybaby!"

While those two started arguing, I glanced back at the two tied up clowns. Well now that you mention it, one of them does look like a clown! I turned back to Naruto.

"We should probably catch up with Kakashi and the others. They'll be needing our help if Gato's already made a move to take a hostage." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"We're counting on you to keep an eye on things here Inari!" Naruto called out as we headed off.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Where am I?

Right now I was alone, Naruto nowhere in sight. He had rushed ahead of me and I was desperately trying to catch up. Somehow, I ended up lagging behind so I stopped. I was still a bit drowsy so I felt a bit sluggish. When I looked up, Naruto had just disappeared!

I am having a really bad morning. First I wake up to find that the others left me behind. Now Naruto has left me behind. Can this get any worse?

I wondered around for a while, trying to remember which way was to the bridge. My brain's still asleep so it may take some time.

Wait, what the hell is this smell! I covered my nose, trying to block out the nasty stench. It was vaguely familiar. Suddenly, the gears in my brain finally started working and I realized what that stench was. The color drained from my face. It was blood. Kakashi's blood to be exact.

Kakashi was being attacked I wasn't there to help him. Kakashi was one of the ones who took me in and trained me. I looked up to him just like how I did with Kazuma. Right now someone was _hurting _him.

Something just snapped in me. My hat was thrown off and my purple chalkra began to flow out, engulfing me like armor. It dispatched soon, leaving me in my demon form. I snarled, saliva dripping down my snout, all ten tails violently moving back and forth, and my claws extended. I headed towards the direction of where I smelt the blood.

My large paws pounded down at the earth, leaving heavy indents behind. Right now my mind was racing out on one thing. Blood. Spilling the blood of whoever it was that hurt Kakashi. As I got closer and closer, the were more scents clouding my nose. More blood, water, and...ice? I didn't think about it too much since I could see the Sakura's pink hair in the distance.

My speed increased, and leaped over into the clearing where Kakashi was fighting. I glanced around and spotted Zabuza. He immediately spotted me and was shocked. I heard a scream coming from Sakura and the old man had fallen down in fear. Kakashi looked at me wide eyed.

Before anyone said anything, I attacked.

My claws ripping at any flesh that came in contact with me, my fangs biting and snarling at Zabuza. He tried to shake me off but I clung onto him, refusing to let go. Somehow he managed to get a hold of his sword and brought it down, slicing it across my stomach. I howled in pain, finally releasing him from my grasp.

The wound slowly began to heal and I sprang back up, headbutting Zabuza with all my might. I managed to push him back a few meters but he kicked down at my head forcing me to retreat. I snarled and he laughed.

"Well this certainly is surprising! A wolf with ten tails has suddenly joined the fight!" He laughed. "Tell me Kakashi, is this one of your illusions or one of your allies!"

Kakashi remained silent, not saying anything. I didn't particularly care though. I wanted to do was to rip Zabuza to pieces. I kept my eyes focused on him, biting and scratching anytime I could. Zabuza had also punched, kicked, and swung his blade at me and every time a wound healed, I had three more to replace it. Damn it! My powers were still immature and my fighting style was to predictable. I decided to change tactics.

I retreated back a few feet, and allowed my chalkra to consume me once more. I was back in my human form. I could hear Sakura gasping in surprise and I could also see Zabuza's look of confusion. Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

"So you weren't an illusion, you were one of the brats with Kakashi! What was that jutsu you used there to turn yourself into a wolf, cause it certainly wasn't a transformation jutsu. Similar maybe, but it was different."

I growled in response. I reached my hand out, causing my chalkra to extend and mold itself into a large claw. Then I lunged towards Zabuza, yelling out. He managed to dodge but I still grazed his shoulder. I kept attacking like this, using my chalkra to make larger versions of my claws to appear on my hands and feet. Zabuza was covered in scratches but he still had plenty of life left. Suddenly, I tripped. Turning around, I noticed one of Zabuza's water clones had grabbed my leg and pulled me down. Then the real Zabuza took this moment and prepared to slice off my head. I couldn't get away, only able to stare angrily at him while waiting for the end.

Kakashi suddenly appeared, pushing back Zabuza and allowing me to stand up. I was about to attack Zabuza again but I suddenly fell, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I opened my eyes. My head hurt but I still remembered what had happened. I had let my demon instincts take over when I smelled Kakashi's blood. I shook my head. How did I manage to go crazy when I only <em>smelled<em> his blood. I had acted too rash. All those years of training and I still can't control myself. I stood up from where I laid and saw Sakura. I followed her gaze and was shocked at what I saw.

Well first off, Sakura was hugging a badly wounded Sasuke. Secondly, there was a group of fleeing thugs across from me and the entire village members behind me. Wow, what the hell happened.

I glanced over and saw Kakashi talking with Zabuza who was dying. I stood up. Sakura realized I was awake and for a moment I saw a flash of fear in her eyes. She was tense and uneasy around me. Well I can't blame her, I mean, she did just see me going crazy in my demon form. Also, my hat's gone so my wolf ears and tail are visible to everyone around me. I started to walk towards Kakashi.

I guess we finally defeated Zabuza and Haku. Gatu's probably dead too somewhere since we're no rushing to go and kill him. I sighed. I was totally useless. All I did was go crazy and make things harder for the others. Maybe a demon like me can't live with normal humans. Naruto's lucky. At least he's not a demon, he just has a demon sealed within him. But maybe that means he's having it tougher than me. I should ask him sometime. I glanced over at Kakashi. He glanced back at me.

"Sorry."

I waited for him to lecture me but all I got was a reassuring pat on the head.

"You just need more training."

* * *

><p>"Don't touch those Naruto. I told you, they're not for you!"<p>

"But Sakura!"

I laughed watching the two bickering. Soon it was Sasuke and Naruto bickering with each other. Just now, we were talking about what the way of the ninja really was. Naruto is now determined to find his own way instead of becoming a tool, like Haku. It's been two weeks since the bridge incident and everything's back to normal. Of course Kakashi had to come up with an excuse when the they say my wolf features. According to Kakashi, that's my 'kekkei genkai'. It managed to convince them that I was part of a clan where we fought like wolves. Well at least I'm off the hook for this time. We'll be leaving in two days so I'm going to take it easy for a while. Maybe play fetch or something...

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter certainly sucked. Anywho, I'm too lazy to change it and I finally updated so just deal with it. I'll probably rewrite this chapter sometime and replace it. <strong>

**INTRESTING FACT:**

**The Japanese voice actor for Orochimaru also voices Otose from Gintama. I like Gintama. I like it a lot...**


	8. Chunin Exams!

**Hey Ho! It me! OTAKU PLANET! Sorry I haven't been around that much lately. In fact, the last update I did was three months ago and the chapter was really sucky. It was too rushed. I'll probably just change it later. When I actually convince myself to fix it...that's gonna take a while. Oh, and while we're at it, why don't we all wish a happy birthday to Itachi! He's not actually one of my favourite characters but I think he's better than Sasuke. In fact, I think everybody's better than Sasuke...except for Orochimaru...and Kabuto...and Danzo, but that's all. But then, why am I wishing Itachi a happy birthday? It's because that weasel has the same birthday as me! I'M REALLY UPSET! It's bad enough that it's also the birthday of Mukuro from KHR and Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran Highschool Host Club but Itachi! GOD! WHY?**

**I do not own Naruto. Or this storyline. Just Okami. Yes, Okami...**

**WHY'D I WRITE 'HEY HO'?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been about a week since the whole Zabuza incident. Kakashi had decided I needed to take a break after returning to the village and I was hanging on my own while the others were on missions. I can't say I'm jealous though. Therir stuck running around doing chores while I get to hang back and have fun! But right now, I had my own chores to take care of.<p>

It was getting boring hanging out by myself, but what could I do? So I decided I would do a bit of cleaning up. It took five days for me to round up every piece of trash, sweep all the floors, and wash all the windows. Now, I'm not really a sloppy person, I'm actually very organized, but it's just that sometimes I feel lazy so I don't clean up after myself for a few days. This time, I didn't clean up for a whole month. I'm rarely at home, I'm a bit claustrophobic, and I don't really mind messes that much. Though it is difficult walking through the house that looked like a landfill.

Right now though, I'm shopping. My fridge is empty. There is nothing in it. Nothing. No vegetables, no fruits, and worst of all, no meat. I had to throw everything out since it expired while I was away. Everything. Luckily I have enough money to buy even more stuff to throw in my fridge! YAY! Money solves everything!

I kept walking along the street, trying to resist the urge to find Naruto or the others. If I did, I'd probably forget about my chores and keep pushing them back until I get tired and the work I neglected comes crashing down on me. Today I'm shopping. Tomorrow I can play.

…

Screw responsibility! I'm off to fool around! Chores are for squares! I'm gonna go play with my friends! Shopping can wait another day!

Now, where could Naruto be?

* * *

><p>I am tired. I am sad. I have no one to play with. While I was searching for Naruto, I got a bit sidetracked when some stupid cat had decided to attack me (have I ever mentioned I <strong>hate<strong> cats?) and wasted more time trying to search for its owner. It turned out that another team of genin were searching for the cat so I just left it in their hands.

I wondered around the village some more, hoping I'd find some excitement. I turned the corner, only to fall flat on my bottom.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I growled out at the stranger. Well, he certainly looked strange. I was caught of guard when I realized that he was a ninja from the Sand village. How did I know you ask, well for starters, one of his companions behind him was wearing a headband indicating that was where they were from, and, I could tell by their smell. They had more of a dusty, dry kind of scent. Well anyway, the guy just starred at me (he looked like he was about to murder me right then and there) but ignored me and continued walking away.

"Hey Okami."

"Naruto! I've been looking for you everywhere! Wanna play catch? Or fetch? Or how about we play 'Who can come up with the most painful way to torture Sasuke without killing him?'" I happily forgot about the strange foreigner and bounced up and down, waiting for Naruto to answer.

But before he could, I suddenly felt someone tugging at my scarf. I looked down. The snobby kid looked up. He frowned at me.

"You can't where this scarf." The other two kids behind him nodded in agreement.

I twitched in annoyance. Something about this kid just freaking pisses me off.

"Oh, well why do you say that? I bought this scarf with my own money so why can't I where it?" I said, pinching the brat's cheek.

"Ouch! Let go!" I released my grip. The kid rubbed his cheek before continuing.

"You can't wear that scarf because wearing scarfs is my trademark! Can't you see my scarf!" He whined pointing at his own blue scarf. "You can't wear that scarf because I'm already wearing one!"

Usually, I love kids. Right now, I feel like I wanna steal his scarf, whip him with it, then tie him up and lock him in a closet far, far away.

"Naruto, who is this kid?" Yes, tell me Naruto because I haven't met anyone as dumb as him whining and complaining about having the same accessories as another person.

"Oh, well...that's Konohamaru. He's the Hokage's grandson."

"Oh..."

"Heh, you scared of me now that you know about my grandfather?"

I squatted down to Konohamaru's height.

"Well sorry about that kid. Say, since you're the Hokage's grandson, could you do me a favor?" I watched how he smirked, thinking that I was gonna change my attitude just cause he was the grandson of the Hokage. Naruto watched nearby, confused. He knows I'm not the kind of person to usually start sucking up to someone. Well, he was right. I've got something better in mind.

"Konohamaru, I need you to tell you grandpa that...well...how should I say this?...um...tell the old man that...HE CAN BUY YOU ANOTHER PIECE OF CRAP TO WEAR AROUND!" I yanked the scarf of the kid and tied him up quickly. Naruto and the other kids looked dumbstruck.

"YOU MORON! YOU CAN'T JUST GO RUNNING AROUND SAYING I CAN'T WHERE THIS SCARF! IT WAS GIVEN TO ME BY SOMEONE IMPORTANT! I CAN'T JUST NOT WEAR IT BECAUSE YOU SAY SO! MAYBE I SHOULD PLAY 'BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THE BRAT' INSTEAD!" I swung the tied up Konohamaru around, holding onto one end of the scarf. He screamed at the top of his lungs. I was just about to run and play my new game when the kid was pulled away from me and I was tackled to the ground.

"Naurto! What are you doing? Let go so I can teach that kid to respect his elders!" I squrimed around, but Naruto kept me pinned down.

"Okami! You can't do that! Even if he is annoying, we can't beat him up like that! He's still a kid!" Naruto protested. I stopped moving and sighed.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." I looked over to the barely conscious Konohamru. He stuck his tongue out at me. "BUT MAYBE YOU'RE WRONG!" I took off once again, grabbing the brat with me. Naruto and the other kids yelled and chased after me, but I kept running. No way this kids gonna survive what I have in store with him!

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry..."<p>

"It's okay Okami, just make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't want the Hokage yelling at me again like that. And don't go getting into anymore trouble for now."

I turned up to look at Kakashi.

"Why not?"

"You'll see."

I grumbled a bit but walked on. We were on our way for a meeting with the rest of Tean 7 'cause apparently Kakashi-sensei's got some big news for the four of us. It wasn't long before we reached the bridge where I could make out the pissed off faces of Naruto, Sakura, and Emo. I mean Sasuke. No wait...I meant Emo. Kakshi just waved at them as they started yelling and complaining about how late sensei was. Luckily I didn't have to wait with them.

"This is kinda sudden but...I've nominated you guys for the chunin exam."

Kakashi held out four applications.

"Just sign the application and turn up at Room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. Have fun~!"

Wait..what? Chunin exams? WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Since its me birthday, I'm to lazy to write anything interesting other than Happy Birthday Me and Itachi! I'll try to update sooner next time so keep reading...please!<strong>


End file.
